What Now?
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: There are some new arrivals at the zoo that start wreaking havoc, both intentional and unintentional. Sequel to Mystery Penguin. If you haven't read that, then read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! A sequel! Just like I said I would get you.**

DB was sitting at the table just waiting for the others to get up. He was drinking his coffee while thinking. "I hate that guy." He looked up to see if anyone heard him, but they were all still sound asleep. He shook his head. He was thinking about his "partnership" with Blowhole. "I will kill that dolphin."

"What dolphin?"

He looked up to see Skipper standing there. "Oh. Dr. Blowhole. How long have you been up?"

"Only a little while. Why do you want to kill him so bad?"

DB stared him straight in the eye. "If one of your men were to be captured by someone and then _tortured_ wouldn't you want them killed?"

"I see what you're saying. How long have you been up?"

"Since around midnight."

"Thinking too much about Blowhole?"

"Ya. you could say that."

Striker dropped down the fishbowl hatch. "DB. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. Let's go to the top of the clock tower. I'll be back soon."

"Alright. Just don't come bac with another mission."

"i won't." He chuckled a little before he left.

**Clock tower**

The two got up to the top of the clock tower and Striker turned around and put a hand on the clock while leaning towards it. "Are you okay?" Striker just put a hand out towards DB to keep him from coming any closer. "What's wrong?"

Striker turned around. "I know you're working for Blowhole." DB opened his mouth to say something, but Striker held up a hand to keep him from saying anything. "Don't try to deny it. I _followed_ you to the secret base he built for you in the park." He then mouthed something to DB that made DB smile a little.

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No. I know that you wouldn't work for him willingly." He gave DB a little wink. DB let out a sigh. "Also, I did a little looking on the zookeeper's computer and there are two transfers coming in today. One for Marlene and the other for the dolphins."

"do you know who it is?"

"How can I?"

"good point. Let's go."

**H.Q.**

While the two were gone the others had gotten up. When DB and Johnathan dropped down, Skipper asked, "Wha did you guys talk about?"

DB crossed his flippers. "Skipper, it was a private talk for a reason." He uncrossed his flippers. "But, he did tell me that there are two zoo transfers coming in. One for Marlene and one for the dolphins."

Skipper rubbed his beak in a thoughtful manner. "Hm. We need to check out who they are. Let's get to Marlene."

**Otter habitat**

The penguins arrived at the same time as the crate. Once the zookeeper walked away, the penguins jumpe down and Malrene screamed. "Can't you guys give some kind of warning before you just jump in here?"

"Well, i would have, but that would have alerted the zookeeper to our presence, so, ya. The crate should have been enough of a warning for you to know that we were coming, anyways."

"I just didn't expect such a timely response."

"We were here at the same time as the zookeeper."

"I see."

"Rico, crowbar." Rico hacked up a crowbar and DB caught it, imediately opening the crate.

DB looked in and an arctic mink came out. She looked around and seen the penguins and an otter. "Is...is this habitat shared by multiple species?"

"Well, now that you're here, yes. We just came to get the crate opened. We are actually the habitat next to you. My name's DB. Oh, here Rico."

Rico grabbed the crowbar and swallowed it. "Um. Isn't that alittle dangerous?"

"He actually has mich more dangerous stuff in his gut."

"what kind of stuff?"

Skipper and DB answered at the same time, "Classified."

"Okay."

"Anyways, the tall penguin is Kowalski and the scientific genius. The little guy is Private. The leader is Skipper. your roommate is Marlene. The otter."

"nice to meet you all."

Johnathan then looked down from the top of the crate. "Hello. My name's Johnathan. Or, you can call me Striker."

"Okay."

"Well, see ya. We wish we could hang around longer, but we gotta get to the dolphin's habitat. Let's roll!" The penguins and badger left.

"You'll get used to them. They also show up here often without warning."

"I'll be fine with that. Especially if that cute one shows up often."

"Private?"

"No. DB. He's really good looking."

"You won't get him."

"just watch me." The arctic mink then walked off otwards the edge of the habitat to watch DB leave. She sighed.

**Dolphin's area**

They got there and noticed the new dolphin swimming around in there. The dolphin came up. "Hello."

"Hello. We were here to see if you're enjoying your new home."

"Yes I am. Though, I wish my sister were here."

"who's your sister?"

"Doris."

"Could it be the same Doris that's turned down Kowalski here time after time?"

"Yes! It is. She's told me that a penguin kept on wanting to go out with her."

Kowalski started to tear up. "DORI-I-IS!" He then ran off crying.

"Ya. He's still taking it hard."

"poor guy."

"Anways, my name is DB. You know who Kowalski is by his reaction."

"Ya."

DB then motioned to Rico. "That is Rico. He can't really talk. He is the destruction expert of the group. He's also a bit loco." he then motioned to Private. "That is Private. He's the youngest member of the group." Thne he motioned to Skipper. "That is Skipper. He leads the group." He then motioned to Johnathan. "That is Johnathan. Or, you can call him Striker."

"So what do you, Johnathan, and Kowalski do?"

"Well, Kowalski is the brains. Me, I just work where I'm needed. I usually work for a different group, but I thought it would be nice for a change of pace. Johnathan. Let's just say he's called Striker for a reason." Johnathan then tackled DB amd the two started fighting.

"Shouldn't one of you do something?"

"They're just messing around."

It ended a few minutes later with DB having his knee on Johnathan's back. "You've gotten better."

"So have you." DB pulled Johnathan up. "But, I'll eventually get you."

"We'll see about that." DB then turned to Doris's sister. "What's your name?"

"Diane."

"Do all dolphins have their names start with 'D'?"

"Most, but not all."

"Ah. Well, Johnathan and me worked for the same organization until he got separated on a mission. We thought he was dead. But, now that we know he's alive, we'll be happy to take him back."

"and I'm more than happy to come back. Can't wait to see all the changes that have been made."

"well, we gotta go. See ya later."

"See ya!" Diane then swam down again.

"Let's see where Kowalski is."

"i have an idea."

"alright, skipper. You do know him best."

**Lemur habitat**

Kowalski was sitting at the juice bar drinking a smoothie and looking at a picture of Doris. Maurice was standing behind the bar cleaning a cup. "Still taking the Doris thing hard?"

"Ya."

"well, you're always welcome here to get your mind off of it."

"Thanks."

"Eh, Maurice. Why is dis penguin drinking a smoothie that is supposed ot be going into my stomach and not his?"

"Your majesty, he is here because he's still hurting about Doris. He just needs to get his mind off of it."

"Ah. you are to be having troubles with de women?"

"Ya."

"Well, de best thing to do is to make dem think you are over dem and den dey will begin to crawl back to you."

"And, how many women do you have?"

"Um, none, but dey are about to be crawling back to de king."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Kowalski." Kowalski turned to see the others standing there."I know it can be hard to be turned down continually, but you gotta get over it at some point. Tell ya what. I'll take you to a party that you don't need a date or tickets to go to. There's one tonight. Maybe you'll meet someone there."

"Alright."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful plan. How about we all go?"

"Sure. Maybe we can also invite Marlene. I'm sure she would love to go."

"Alright. I'll go ask her." Skipper then slid off to get Marlene.

Johnathan shook his head at DB. The Arctic mink came up to where they were all at. "Hello."

"Oh, hi there...I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Angie."

"Hm. There are a few seventies songs that use that name. Should be easy for me to remember. What are you doing here?"

"She is obviously here to see de king, which is me. So, how would you like to be my queen?"

"I would rather eat mud than marry you."

"Wow. Couldn't you have been nicer about it?"

"No. he's the kind that you have to be straight forward to."

"You are a fiesty one. But, I know dis game. It is you playing de game of hard to get."

"No. I'm just telling you the truth. So, just get away from me before I seriously hurt you."

"I would listen to her if I were you. So, why are you here?"

"I seen you guys come here, so I just wanted to talk with you. You seem nice enough. but, now I'm regretting coming here. Next time, I'll just wait until you go back to your habitat. See ya. Hot stuff." She said the last part quietly, but DB heard it.

"Striker, we need to talk in private again."

"Alright. Back to the same place as earlier today?"

"Yep."

**clock tower**

"Why did you make that suggestion to Skipper?"

"i need to try my hardest or else Blowhole will..."

"Use the blackmail."

"Ya. Anyways, I called you up here because just before Angie left, she said very quietly,'Hot stuff,' but I don't know who she was saying it to."

"Ah. So, someone has caught her eye."

"Yep. Wanna help me find out who it is?"

"Spy time." DB smiled, as it was a phrase they use to use all the time.

**Well, how do you feel about DB, knowing he's being forced to do what he's doing? Will they find out that the Arctic Mink likes DB, or will the spying just make it hard for them to determine? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

Striker and DB were climbing down the clock tower. "So, how do we find out who she likes?"

"Well, I suggest first we rule out both of us, that way we can work together if it's neither of us, making the job easier." DB then put his hand up to his earpiece. "Hey. You are forcing me to do this for you, so i think that I should be entitled to some fun time!... You and I both know you won't. You'll just get yourself killed. I'm only doing enough to know that it won't be my fault that he died...Exactly what I thought."

"Blowhole?"

"Yep."

"Not wanting us to do this?"

"Yep."

"Threatened you with the blackmail?"

"Yep."

"Let him know that you know he won't?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

The two started off to the otter habitat, but were stopped by Skipper. "Guys, we have a situation!"

"What kind?"

"The kind that involve Blowhole."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's sent a group of lobsters to attack a military base."

"Let's go." The car came up to them. "Alright. This will help us get there, though, I'm not to fond of being in a pink car. Course, I've ridden in worse." DB and Striker jumped into the car and it took off.

**On the road**

"I think we need a new car. Perhaps a bigger one to fit us all in it."

"This is the biggest we could find that was our size."

"Then we'll just have to bild one and make sure Kowalski doesn't try to improve it."

"I don't even want to know."

"No, you don't."

"We're here." The others looked up to see the big building in front of them. "DB, how do you think we should go in?"

"Hm. Striker. Kick down the door."

"gladly." Striker jumped out and took a few steps back, then ran towards the door, jumped up and kicked the door off its hinges and sent it flying into the building. Striker landed next to the car. "What do you think?"

"That's great for the next time we run into Officer X."

"Let's get in there." The group slowly made their way into the building, ready for a trap.

"Stay Frosty, men."

"Why can't you just say, 'Proceed with Caution' instead?"

"Because it is not military speak."

A laser fired at them and they dodged. The lights went on and revealled a lobster on a big laser. They jumped behind a big wall as the lobster began shooting a lot. "Kowalski, options!"

"Um, we could split up into two groups. One group would eventually make it to the lobster."

"I have a better idea. I'll distract him while Rico comes up behind him with a baseball bat and use it to take himm out."

"Wouldn't that increae the likelyhood of you getting killed?"

"No. I can survive a blast from a laser. Let's move!" DB jumped out from behind the wall and dodged a blast form the laser. "Come on ugly. You can shoot better than that!" He then turned around and slapped his bottom and said, "Come on! Kiss it!" He dodged another blast form the laser. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn."

"STAND STILL!"

"alright." DB stood still. When the laser was fired, DB simply caught it and threw it back. "How do you like them apples?"

"Rico, go get him." Rico nodded and hacked up a baseball bat and moved undetected behind the lobster.

DB had caught some more laser blasts. "Wow. You are ignorant. Trying the same thing hoping for different results." He then threw the laser bast back at the lobster. The lobster ducked.

"How did you do that?"

"Ever here of laser proof armor?"

"No."

"Me neither. Would be cool though."

"Why did you aks me about laser proof armor?"

"Two reasons. One, question of curiosity. Two, distract you long enough for Rico to get behind you."

"Wha-" The lobster was knocked out by Rico.

"That worked. Let's take him in for questioning."

"alright. Maybe we can find out about where Blowhole is."

**Clock Tower**

The other penguins had taken the lobster to one of the secret levels. DB went up to the top of the clock tower with Striker for privacy while he talked to Blowhole. "I did it so they wouldn't suspect anything. If I didn-" DB was cut off by Blowhole and winced form his yelling. Striker also winced becaus ehe could hear blowhole yelling, though he couldn't understand what he was saying. "I know, but if you want me to keep their trust, you've gotta be willing to make sacrifices sometimes. Just be glad I was planning on throwing the blast above his head enough that it would look like I was trying to hit him, but missing... Understood...Yes. I'm positive he won't tell anyone...Okay. I'll do it."

"what?"

"He wants me to set the lobster free tonight."

"alright. I'll make sure not to wake up at the sound of the lobster moving around."

"Let's get to the others. Then we can start spying."

Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied on by Angie. "You are so handsome when you're secretive."

"Look, DB will not fall for you."

"Oh. He will. Just you wait."

**Well, DB is still doing as Blowhole says, but not without making him angry. So, will those two find out who Angie loves? Will Angie be able to mak DB forget about his girlfriend? You'll just have to find out. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, new chapter! Last weekend was the last hunting season and I didn't get nothin'.**

**Kowalski: That's a double negative.**

**Me: How'd you get out?**

**Kowalski: Hacked the defense system in the back door. Very high tech.**

**Me: Guess I'll have to improve it some more, now get back to the story.**

**Kowalski: Alright.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

Night had fallen over the zoo. The penguins had gotten to sleep after DB had taken out the lemmurs boombox, much to the enjoyment of Maurice and Mort. One of DB's eyes shot open. He sighed. "Time for regretable actions." He got out of his bed and went to the elevator for the secret levels. He pressed the number five. When the door opened, he slowly walked out. He smacked the sleeping lobster, waking him. "Time to get you out. Orders from Blowhole."

"Took ya long enough."

"Had to wait for nightfall." DB cut the ropes that tied the lobster to the chair. "come on." The two entered the elevator and went back up to the main floor. DB whispered, "I'll make sure they're still asleep." He walked to the bunk's that the penguins were in and they were all asleep. He motioned for the lobster to come. DB got back in his bunk.

As the lobster climbed the ladder, Skipper woke up. "Who's trying to leave?"

DB acted quickly and pinned the lobster. "It was this lobster."

Skipper looked over at the lobster. "Good job catching him. How did he get out, I wonder."

"It was that badger." DB's eyes went wide at that.

"Are you sure?" DB hoped that the lobster would take back what he had said.

"Ya. I'd remember him anywhere."

"Looks like your friend isn't as good of a friend as you thought."

"I know he isn't a traitor. This lobster is most likely making it up to frame him and weaken our forces."

"Hm. That does seem like something Blowhole would do. Let's check the cell. See if we can find any clues. KOWALSKI, RICO, PRIVATE! WAKE UP!" The three penguins fell out of bed. "We need to check where we had been holding him to see if there are any clues as to how this lobster escaped." They all went down the elevator and went in. "Alright see if you can find any clues."

It wasn't even five minutes and Kowalski said, "Found something." He held up a tuft of fur. "Looks like It came from Striker. Or Johnathan. Whichever you want to call him."

"I told you it was him."

"Well, what about that?"

He pointed to a white feather by the chair. "One of us must have lost it."

"I think it is actually mine and have I been in here at all today?"

"Skipper, it is one of his. It is too white to not be one of his."

"So, the lobster could have taken it off of us without us knowing and planted it. He probably broke out on his own."

"Let's question Striker. You go get him."

"Alright." DB left imediately, while the others kept an eye on the lobster.

**outside**

DB was about to jump over the fence, but stopped. "Yes?...I know what you were trying to do...I stopped it because I don't want my friend to be caged...Yes. I pulled it off right after they found the tuft of fur...He will not do anything to stop us. He trusts me and my judement too much. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let an innocent person take a fall. If you drop Informant, I will tell the others what is going on. The entire story... Thought you'd see it my way." DB then went towards the badger habitat.

**Badger habitat**

As soon as DB stepped foot in the badger habitat, he was attacked by Striker, but DB quickly subdued him. "Nice try, but we have more pressing matters." DB got off of him. "The lobster tried to frame you for breaking him free."

"I don't even know which level he's being held at. How'd he do it, though?"

"He got a tuft of fur from you. I plucked out a fether from my chest and threw it down by the chair to make it look like he was framing us."

"Thank you, bu-"

"Blowhole's not going to drop Informant. Now, let's get back to the H.Q."

**H.Q.**

The two dropped down and the lights were on with the other all but Rico sitting at the table. Rico was in the corner with the lobster bound and gagged while holding a baseball bat. "Good job bringing him here. We have questions for you, Johnathan."

"What kind of questions?" He knew what they were, but he sounded like he didn't know.

"Take a seat." DB and Johnathan took seats at the table. DB looked down as though he was upset about something. "The lobster here tried to break free of the holdings we had him in."

"I see."

"Did you do anything to help him?"

"I don't even know where you had been holding him."

Julien dropped down from the fishbowl entrance. "Um, de king was wondering, why was de badger here travelling through de zoo earlier tongiht?"

"What do you mean? I was in my habitat all night, until DB got me up and brought me here."

"but, I seen a dark figure dat resembled you and it left a tuft of fur dat looked like yours." Julien held up a tuft of fur that did resemble Johnathan's.

DB took it. He examined it closely. "This isn't Johnathan's fur. It isn't even all the same species. It has some squirrel, some beaver, some dog, and some cat. Someone is really wanting to frame him."

"Whoever dis person is, he entered your base and left a little later. Den, i heard some screaming coming from here."

"But, I would wake up from anyone entering. I didn't wake up until the lobster tried leaving. I waited until the right moment to take him out. So, you just seen someone else."

"De king is never wrong!"

"I have to agree with ringtail on this one. I do believe he is to blame."

"HE'S NOT! What about innocent until proven guilty?"

"He is right, Skipper. That is one of the rights we have."

"Alright. We'll hold a court session."

"Wait, we need to have more than just Julien's word. We need to have at least one other person that seen him."

"Alright. We'll hold him until either we find another person who says they seen him or we don't find anyone."

"Alright. I'm gonna get some air." DB left.

"So, is he saying dat de word of de king is not enough to punish him?"

"Yes. He is. But, he is right. Because, we can't really trust the lobster. And, one person saying something could have just though they seen something, but it was something else."

**Clock tower**

"You mean, you didn't try to send anyone to frame him more?...do you have any idea who did?...Alright...You do know that I can't really use that because it would look suspicious, but we can know who did it, then, think you can do something to make them regret it if they find Striker guilty?...Of course not. You just want to punish me because of what I've been doing to you...Alright. I'm heading back to the H.Q." DB jumped down, but was met by Angie. "Oh. Um, hello there."

"What were you doing up there? I heard you talking."

"I was just talking to myself."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure if Skipper would put it under classified or not."

"Well, maybe I can help."

"alright. My friend is being framed for setting a lobster free that we had as a prisoner."

"Oh, you mean the badger?"

"Yes."

"I seen him headed to your habitat. He seemed to be on a misson or something."

"Great. Another person that sees something that didn't really happen. Just great. I know he's innocent." DB then belly slid to the H.Q.

"How does he know that the badger didn't do anything? I made sure to plant evidence that he stole the weapon, whatever it does. The lobster is just icing on the cake. After how many animals seen the badger, though, there is no way he'll get out of it. DB will then be so broken that when I come to comfort him, he'll fall for me." Angie smiled evily.

**Penguin habitat**

DB was above the H.Q. when he stopped. He began whispering. "You watched her say that?...Well, at least now we know who it was. Too bad we can't really use anything against her. Do you know why?...Hm. Well, guess I'll just add that to the things I'm spying on her for." DB then dropped down the hatch. He noticed that Kowalski was gone. "Where's Kowalski?"

"He went out to see if anyone else is awake."

"Well, I had gone up to the clock tower and I never seen him when I was about to jump down from the top."

"Huh. Where did he go?"

"Maybe to the dolphins to talk to Doris's sister about how to get Doris, or just Doris in general."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Did you talk to anyone?"

"Angie. She stopped me as I came down. She said she seen him, but she's lying."

"how do you know?"

"I can read people. Let's get some sleep. I'll restrain Striker so he can't get out, even though I know he's innocent." DB then chained Johnathan to the wall. "There."

"Well, I've slept in more uncomfortable places. Goodnight." The lights went out and the penguins climed into bed. DB just stared at the top of his bunk, unable to sleep. He sighed. It's been a while since he's had a sleepless night.

**Well, looks like Angie is one smart cookie, but is she able to outsmart DB? Just find out later. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the latest instalment of my latest story.**

"Alright, Skipper, who will we question first?"

"We'll go to Joey."

**Joey's habitat**

"HEY JOEY!" DB got hit by Joey's ball.

"Be quiet mate. Joey's trying to get back some sleep he didn't get last night."

"Why didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Joey didn't get no sleep because that badger friend a yours kept me awake."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Ya. It was the shape of a badger and he left a tuft of fur that looked just like his."

"Can I see it?"

"You callin' Joey a liar?"

"No, but Julien found a tuft of fur the same color as Johnathan, but it was just a bunch of fur from different species." DB got knocked off the wall by Joey's ball.

"Thank you for your time."

"Where to now?"

"Burt's"

**Burt's habitat**

When the penguins arrived, Burt said, "Hey, you guys need to make sure that new badger stays in his habitat through the night. He kept me awake all night."

Skipper glared at DB. "Are you sure it was him? And, if you have a tuft of fur, may I see it." Burt pulled out a tuft of fur. "Thank you. Rico, got a microscope?" Rico barfed up a microscope. "Thanks." DB was staring at the tuft of fur for a while before saying, "Again, it's a bunch of different species."

" Let me see." DB stepped aside and Kowalski looked into the microscope. "How can you tell the difference? They all look the same to me."

"Well, they have slight differences. I was trained to spot them."

"I think you may have a conflict of intrest."

"Alright. you guys stay here and ask the other residence if they seen him. I'm going to go and get some evidence."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Blowhole's previous base and see if the cameras that he had are still hooked up and if they picked up who did it. Can I borrow one of the planes?"

"Sure. Just don't destroy it."

"I won't." DB went back to the H.Q. and a few minutes later, he was seen flying overhead.

"Alright, let's go ask others."

**one hour later**

Skipper sighed. "Looks like DB was wrong. The only person that didn't see him was Marlene."

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious, though? Only one animal in the entire zoo didn't see me?"

"She is a heavy sleeper."

"I was framed. What if the arctic mink was the one they seen? Badgers and otters and Arctic minks do look very similar. she could of had a suit on the hid her fur color and grabbed fur that looked like mine."

"come on. Girls aren't that good."

"Actually, Skipper, they are." DB dropped down as the others turned to him. "We even have some women in the organization. Also, no dice on the video."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Although, Blowhole did appear on a screen and say he'd give me the video evidence I needed if I were to bring him something."

"Oh. And what's that?"

"Files on Jiggles. All of them."

"Why would he need that?"

"He just wants to learn more about the first living gelatinous mass."

"He ain't gettin' it."

"Skipper. Johnathan is very imprtant to me. I can't have him get punsihed for something he didn't do." DB's eyes were pleading Skipper.

"Everyone except Marlene seen him. That is more than enough to say he did it. I'm sorry."

DB sighed and left, but not without a tear falling. "He always has been emotional. Especially about friends."

**Clock tower**

DB was sitting on top of the clock tower. He had taken the earpiece out and he was crying. He didn't notice Angie come up be side him. "What's wrong?"

DB looked up and he went from sad to angry in a split second. "You know what's wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT i MEAN! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CAUSED THIS!"

Angie was getting nervous. "i honestly have no-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT FRAMED JOHNATHAN! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY!"

"DB calm down! you aren't thinking rationally!"

"YES I AM! NOW TELL ME WHY!"

The penguins heard DB yelling and went out to check and they seen him on the clock tower with Angie. "Come on! we need to get up there before he does something he'll regret."

"We could just have Rico shoot an explosive at him. He would most likely survive it and Angie would not be injured."

"Alright. Rico!" Rico quickly coughed up a bazooka and shot it. It was a direct hit on DB. DB was hit off the top and landed on the ground. "Nice one!" The penguins went up to where DB landed. He was knocked unconcious. "Let's get him to the H.Q. and restrain him. Angie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine he was just yelling at me and accusing me of framing Johnathan."

"well, you're safe now. Head back to you habitat. We'll take care of this."

"Thank you." Angie left and once she was out of the penguins earshot, she said to herself, "How did he know? I'm gonna have to find a different approach. and keep them from getting any evidence on me."

**H.Q.**

DB woke up and he was chained to the wall. "what's going on?"

"You were accusing Angie of framing Johnathan."

"She did. I can't tell you how I know, but I do."

"He would never accuse someone if he didn't have some sort of evidence to it. I'd say Blowhole told him, but wouldn't allow him to have the video. Look, I know you don't want to, but I think you should give Blowhole what he wants."

"Not gonna happen! I'm sorry, but we'll just have to find another way of doing it." There was a knock at the entrance of the H.Q. just before Marlene dropped down. "Marlene? What are you doing here?"

"Because I know Angie did it. She framed Johnathan."

"I told you!"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I heard her talking to herself. She had framed Johnathan in hopes it would cause him to leave the zoo, then DB would be so broken that she would be able to comfort him and habe him fall for her."

"Well, it backfired on her, that's for sure."

"Alright. But, we need more than one person's word against the rest of the zoo."

"What about this?"

Marlene pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. It was Angie's voice saying, _"Plan A failed. I thought it would work. Getting Johnathan out of the zoo so DB would be broken, then I could comfort him, making him fall for me. Now what do I do since he knows."_ Marlene pressed the stop button.

"I told you guys!"

"Yes you did. But, we wouldn't have kicked Johnathan out. We would have just kept him in one of the secret sublevels. He'd be too dangerous to let out after he had been framed for helping one of Blowhole's agents escape. So, we'll do to her hwat we would have done to Johnathan. Le'ts roll!"

The penguins started to leave, but were stopped by DB saying, "Aren't you forgettiing something?"

"We're going to leave you there while we go get her."

"Why?"

"We don't know what you'll do."

"Understandable."

**Otter habitat**

Angie was just thinking about how to get DB to fall for her, when the penguins jumped into the habitat. "Oh. Hello. What do you four want?"

"We know you framed Johnathan, thanks to Marlene recording what you said about framing him."

Angie sighed. "Okay. I did frame him, but I was only trying to frame him for stealing an invention. I didn't even know about that prisoner. Honest." She went to wher eher bed was and pulled out a gun looking thing.

"Well, that's not even finished, so it would have been a while before we would have noticed."

"But, if she didn't free the prisoner, who did?"

**H.Q.**

Marlene was sitting at the table talking to the other two. "So, you guys have done a lot in terms of working together."

"Ya. He even worked with us without us even knowing. That takes skill."

"Well, I was hoping you guys would notice that someone had been stealinginformation from all those different places and would have traced it back to me so that I could start working with you again."

"Well, you probably did more for us by doing it all undercover than if you were with us."

The penguins droped down the hatch with Angie. "Well, she did confess to tryig to frame Johnathan, but not for freeing an agent for Blowhole. For stealing something out of the lab."

"An unfinished project."

"So, we still don't know if he is free for that."

The two badgers then dropped down. "Hey, we just remembered something about last night. johnathan was actually asleep the entire time. We were just too tired at the time we seen someone that had the same shape as him go by that we didn't notice."

"Okay. now he is free. But, who freed the agent?"

"Guess that is going to be an unsolved mystery."

"Guess so. Rico. Get them down."

Rico coughed up a hammer and broke their chains. "Thanks. Now, who wants to hear the story about how the two of us went on a mission for files from the Taliban and came back with those files and doughnuts?"

"Why not? But, what about her?"

"Use that spanking thing that was used on everyone when they thought Julien threw a pit on the ground when the woman slipped on it. I can't think of her name."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources."

"Sounds like a plan. Get ready for a world of pain, sister."

"Please don't do it!"

"Should have thought of possible consequences before you tried doing it. Show her no mercy."

"Wasn't planning on it, DB. Wasn't planning on it." DB and Skipper smiled evily as Rico dragged Angie into a room with her screaming for mercy. A few minutes later, you heard soemthing smacking something else and her screaming in pain.

"Alls well that ends well."

**Well, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I didn't get a chapter up tomorrow, but I was busy cutting wood. Same as today. I also won't be able to get any chapters tomorrow. MAYBE, not a garauntee, but MAYBE Saturday. Enjoy!**

It was the night after it was found that Angie had framed Johnathan. The animals were having their usual meeting, and DB was letting everyone know what had happened. "So, you see, Angie had framed Johnathan so that he would get kicked out of the zoo, or worse. We have already punished her for her crimes, so just let it go, okay."

"How can you be saying to let it go!? She was targetting a friend of yours!"

"Because, I have let it go, and for that reason, I can tell you to let it go." The other animals all stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"how can you let something go that easily?"

"He can because he is not the kind to hold a grudge."

"Exactly. Holding a grudge agaisnt someone after they have been punished for whatever it is you're holding a grudge for, iit is like punishing them twice. Nothing is worth being punished twice. You only need punished once."

"Eh, but how is it to being punished twice if you are to be holding a grudge against someone?"

"Because, it will make them feel guilty about what they did, which will, metephorically, eat them from the inside out." Everyone was again staring DB, dumbfounded, who simply smiled.

"It seems he's learned how to better defend his position since I last seen him."

"Well, I have lived a full life. Some would say it's a little too full. I say that it ain't too full until it kills me. I'm able to balance everything. Now, any other topics we need to go over?" No one spoke.

"Alright. Meeting ajourned. Rico!" Rico spit out a smoke bomb at his leader's order. The other animals left after the penguins left with the cloud of smoke.

**H.Q.**

"I can't believe you defended her!" Skipper was yelling at DB. "How could you defend someone that threw a hit that low!?"

"Because, it would just be punishing her twice if I didn't. She doesn't need that. I know she doesn't deserve me to defend her, either, but I have forgiven what she has done." DB took a sip of his coffee."

"But, how!?"

"If you don't forgive, it is a futile attempt to cage them, but it really only cages yourself." He smiled as he knew Blowhole could hear what he was saying. He was hoping this would really hit home with Blowhole in his want for revenge on the human race.

"But, don't you ever want revenge?"

"Sometimes, I feel like taking revenge on someone, but if anyone plans on exacting revenge, they eventually have their life consumed with wanting to exact revenge each time someone does them wrong. It leaves their life a san empty shell of what it used to be and what it could have become. They give away their life to revenge. Not a pleasant way to spend your life, because, when they come to their deathbed, they think of all they could of had. They regret what they did throughout their life." Skipper had his mouth open like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. "Do you wish to say something?" Skipper just looked down and closed his mouth. DB took a sip of his coffee with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen Skipper lose an argument until now."

"Well, Kowalski, when you know how to debate, instead of argue, and can do it with knowledge of why you have the beliefs you do, you can win any argument and debate. I will not enter one unless I have firm knowledge as to why I belief what I do. I'm gonna go outside."

"Remember, lights out at ten!"

"i remember." DB left and looked at the clock tower, showing it was eight. "Two hours. Nice." He then jumped over the fence and headed towards the entrance of the zoo. As soon as he was there, he was stopped by Angie. "Oh. Hello there."

"Hi. I was wondering, why did you try to defend me tonight, even after what I had done?"

"Like I said in there, it would have been like punishing you twice for the same crime."

"So, no matter what, you would have defended me?"

"If you had already been punished once. But, that is the way I would be with anyone that got punished once already for their crime."

"Well, I'm not sure that is it." She batted her eyelashes.

"Actually, it is. I know that you are in love with me, but I'm not going to fall for you. Even if you didn't do that, I would have said no."

Angie frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, I'm already dating someone."

"Who?"

"You don't know them."

"If they aren't in the zoo," She leaned towards DB, "then we can have a relationship kept secret from them."

"Look, I don't care if my girlfriend is five feet away, or five hundred miles away, I would never cheat on her."

"don' think of it as cheating. Think of it as taking a secret break from her."

DB pushed her away. "No matter how you color it, it is still cheating. Dressing a mountain lion like a house cat doesn't make it any less vicious. Also, with that statement, even if I wasn't dating someone, I would still not date you, because you obviously don't have a problem with cheating." He then pushed her away and started to leave.

She grabbed his flipper. He turned his head towards her. "I still have ways of getting you. even ways you wouldn't expect. So, you can either be mine willingly, or through force."

DB ripped his flipper from her grip. "I'd like to see you try." DB then slid off.

Angie smiled a devious smile. "Oh. You will. You will."

**park**

DB was sliding to the tree base Blowhole had built for him. He was speaking to Blowhole from the earpiece. "Blowhole, I want you to get me all video files you have on Angie. I want to knw what she is capable of...Thank you. I still hate you...As long as he's alive." He then entered the base. He found that Johnathan was in there. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi. Nice place you got here."

"Hey, wanna help me look through some video files an Angie?"

"sure. Be like old times."

"Yep. Just like old times."

"anything particular we're looking for?"

"I wanna know what she is capable of."

"like when we watched the survelience of that one guy you thought was trouble, just wanting to see what he was capable of in case he went against us."

"Only difference, she is an unspoken enemy of everyone."

The screen turned on, revealing Blowhole. "As much as I'd love to continue listening to you guys reminice, I have the video of Angie. Johnathan, you can use that screen, with no keyboard." A screen flipped out of the wall, and it was mich smaller. "Now, once you are done with Angie, I want you to watch the surveliance of the pengyouins and come up with your next plan."

"alright."

"I'll watch that too."

"Why?"

"Well, i just want to see if I'm still as good at guessing your next move as I used to be. See if you've changed that much."

"you'll just have to wait and see. Also, make sure you play tha videos as fast as you can, so we can get through more. At least, if you're still able to see things like you used to."

"I can. Betcha, I'll see more than you."

"You are on." The two went to their screens and were ready to press the play button for their screens. "And, go!" They pushed their buttons, and played them as fast as they would go.

**one hour, fifty-five minutes later**

The two had to rewatch everything on Angie after they had watched the penguins, Johnathan guessing correctly, because, they didn't see anything on what she coud do, as far as they could tell anyways. "I'm getting nothing on Angie."

"Same. Well, I need to get back to the H.Q. before lights out."

"I'd better get back myself, just so I can get some rest."

"I'll race ya once we get outside."

"you're on."

Once they got outside, they both got into positions ready to race. "First one to the entrance wins."

"no cheap tricks."

"Take your own advice. As soon as I say, 'three,' we go. One."

"Two,"

"THREE!" The two took off, DB began to bellyslide soon after they began. Johnathan was able to keep up. Near the end, DB took a slight lead on Johnathan and won by mere centimeters. "I still got it."

"I'll eventually win something against you."

"We'll see. Well, see ya."

"See ya." Johnathan lef ttowards his habitat and DB slid to the H.Q.

**H.Q.**

DB jumped down the hatch one minute before lights out. "Nice to see you made it. What took you?"

"Well, Johnathan showed up-"

"I understand. you lost track of time. At least you showed up on time."

DB climbed into his bunk. "We wathced some videos. Interesting stuff."

"I'm guessing security footage from stunts he's pulled. Wouldn't surprise me one bit. Good night."

"Night all." DB rolled over, but he was still awake because he was thinking of what Angie meant. He seen nothing on the videos.

**Otter habitat**

Angie was on top of the slide with a pair of binoculars. "what were those two doing in that tree? And why was DB talking to himself and what about? He is mysterious. After he's mine, I'll get the answers I want." She slid down and went to bed herself.

**Well, what is this girl planning? Well, find out next time. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nother chapter. Yay! Let's get to it.**

The morning started normal. The penguins were doing their normal cute and cuddly antics to entertain the tourisits. The lemurs were dancing. Everyone was doing their normal activities. But, at noon, it changed. As the penguins were in the middle of one of their routines, they heard a scream from the otter habitat. "Let's move, men!" They jumped in and seen Malrene, but not Angie. "Marlene!"

"AHH! Oh. Skipper. It's just you guys. Angie was just kidnapped by a squirrel."

"i'll take care of it. You guys just continue the antics."

"But, the penguin credo is never swim alone."

"I've gone swimming alone quite often and been just fine. Besides, if I run into my enemies, it will give you guys time to get prepared for them. Just trust me."

"alright. Here." Skipper handed DB a radio. "If you get into trouble, give us a call."

"Got it." DB took off into the park and the rest of the team went back to their habitat. Little did they know, a badger followed DB.

**Park**

DB stopped at a tree and said, "You can come out now."

"how did you know I was following you?"

"You didn't do your best at hiding it."

"You're right. Let's get to where ever we're going."

"Well, we're going to the Red Squirrels lair to free Angie. First, we need to find the Red Squirrel's lair, which leaves a lot of ground to cover."

"what are you guys talking about?"

They looked up to see Fred. "Um, we're talking about how to find the Red Squirrel, since he kidnapped an arctic mink, which looks like a white otter."

"I seen a red squirrel carrying a white otter."

"Where did he go?"

"To that tree." He pointed towards a tree. "Also, haven't I seen you two out here before go into that tree?" He pointed to another tree."

"Not important." DB and Johnathan went to the tree that Fred had pointed to.

"Now, how are we going to get in?" DB just hit the side, his fist going into it. "That's how."

DB then hit it with his other fist and made a hole big enough for them to go into it. "Ladies first."

"Then, go in there." DB quickly grabbed Johnathan, trying to make him go in, but they ended up going in at the same time. They fell into the Red Squirrel's lair and immediately seen Angie in a cage. "Well, we found her, but where's the Red Squirrel?"

His question was answered by the Red Squirrel coming through a door at another end. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to free Angie, whom you captured."

"What about the other penguins? And who is that guy?"

"You can call me Striker."

"And I'm DB. Question. What exactly do you want with Angie?"

"You will find out soon enough. Once I capture you, I will show the world!"

"Um, ya. you talk too much." DB then tackled him, threw him against the wall of his lair, and finally pinned him to the ground. "You failed."

"I am not yet finished."

"Oh, so you're gonna bore me to death even more?"

"No. This!" The Red Squirrel threw DB off. DB slid across the floor, stopping at Striker.

"Hm. Underestimated him. No matter. I'll still win." DB then charged again. He hit the Red Squirrel into a stack of crates, making them fall ontop of him. The Red Squirrel popped out, only to be hit in the face by DB's webbed foot. DB then grabbed the Red Squirrel's head and threw him into one of the control panels. "Doen yet, or do I have to continue beating you into a pulp?"

"You may have won this time, but the war is far from over!" He then pushed a button, and was ejected out in a chair.

"Well, that's done. let's get out of here." He then pulled a couple of bars off of the cage, giving Angie enough room to get out. A red light started blinking. "Seriously, he set this base to self destruct as well? He must go through a lot of money." The thre jumped out and the base exploded. "Hm. just like when the others first fought the Red Squirrel. Oh well. It's all done."

"For now."

"Ya. Let's go home."

"Wait." They both stopped and looked at Angie. She grabbed DB and pinned him to th ground. "I told you that you would eventually be mine, now you will be."

"Not on my watch!" Striker lunged at her, but she simply used her feet to flip him over her and into a tree. "wow. That chick has some moves." He ran at her again, only for her to swing DB an dhit Striker with him.

"Enough of this!" A white mist then surrounded the two and they were gone.

"Uh oh." Striker quickly ran to the zoo, to the H. Q.

**H. Q.**

The penguins were playing some card game, when Striker jumped down. "We got a major problem."

"What?"

His question was answered by DB coming ove rthe radio. "Um, guys. Angie knows how to fight and I have no dea where she took me, but I'm blindfolded and in a small room of some sort. I can hear cars. They sound like they are about twenty-seven feet above me and three feet north of me. I can also here people walking. I also here a pigeon every now and then. Can't give you anymore than that."

"Okay. We will search for you. Kowalski, most likely areas for him to be."

"Hm." Kowalski pulled down a map of New York. "He'd have to be around here." He pointed to the northern edge of Central Park."

"No. He is somewhere in the city. I'd say he is somewhere around here." Striker pointed to another area. "Let's try here first."

"But-"

"No buts! We are going there!" Striker headed out before anyone could try to argue.

**Outside**

As soon as everyone was about to the car, they heard a scream from somewhere in the zoo. "That's Diane!" Kowalski took off right after Striker said that. "Rico, Private, you two go with him. Me and Skipper will go get DB." Rico and Private followed after Kowalski, while Skipper and Striker got in the car. Striker drove. He was a crazier driver than Rico, but better.

**Dolphin tank**

Kowalski was at the top of the tank. He didn't see anything, so he dove in, looking for Diane. Rico and Private dove after him. They looked around for her. They finally found her trapped under a rock. "Rico, crowbar!" Rico hacked up a crowbar. Kowlaski pushe dit under the rock and pushed down, creating enough room for Diane to get out. They all surfaced. "How did you get under there?"

"Well, I was swimming near the bottom, when a penguin that had darker feathers than usual and looked evil rammed into me and he pushed that rock on top of me. he said, 'Make sure to keep them a way from DB.'"

"Oh no. We've gotta go!" The three penguins left. "We're gonna use the planes to get there faster."

**somewhere in the city**

Striker slammed on the brakes. "okay. Let's find out where DB is." They didn't have to look far, because the second they both got on the sidewalk, a trap door activated. They ended up in a lair that was very high tech. They seen DB in a glass enclosure. "DB!"

"Striker! Thank goodness! Look out behind you!" They both ducked under a blast.

"Seems I didn't lock the entrance. Oh well." She then pressed a button and metal arms caught them. "I'll have DB destroy you once he is mine."

"Angie, I will not be yours anytime soon."

"You know how the Red Squirrel was wanting to use me for his latest plan?"

"yes."

"Well, I have a unique gift of making people do what I want." She opened the enclosure DB was in and removed his blindfold. "You will do as I want." She gave him a kiss and he spit. "you will come to enjoy it." She then forced him to look at her directly in the eyes. "Repeat after me, 'I will give you what you want.'"

"I will give you what you want."

"'I will forever be yours.'"

"I will forever be yours."

"Perfect." She then released DB. "Now, destroy the enemy!" She pointed towards Skipper and Striker.

"I will." He then kicked her.

"Wait, how did you not fall under my power? Only one other has ever survived my power. You must really love your girlfriend."

"I do."

"Well, then. There are other ways of doing it." She then pressed a button, knocking the two penguins and badger out. "Amnesia knock out gas that doesn't work on arctic minks. Great thing to have." The other three penguins came in, and she pushed the button again. She then had all of them leave.

**Otter habitat**

Angie had told Marlene what happened with the Red Squirrel, but left out what happened with the penguins. Marlene knew that something else happened, but she knew she wasn't getting anymore information. Angie went to the top of the slide. "How will i get someone who can resist my abilities."

"You are in love with DB?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"One who knows DB. You will never get DB. Since you can't get him, what do you want to do?"

"Kill him, but how can I trust you?"

A penguin walked out from the bush. He looked evil. "I've known DB my whole life, so I know he won't go for you, no matter what you do. But, I can help you exact your revenge."

**H.Q.**

DB rolled over, awake. "She is evil. Good plan, though. Too bad the others won't remember...I held my breath, Blowhole. I'm going to sleep now." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Well, There ya have it. This will end soon. Also, after this is done, i'm gonna put a new poll up in my profile. So, be looking for it. It will affect the one after this one. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. A new one is here. **

DB rolled out of his bunk and he left the H.Q. He was looking all around. He knew something was up. "Hm. Something doesn't seem right."

"DB?"

DB turned to see Johnathan. "Hey."

"For some reason, I don't remember anything form yesterday. Do you know why?"

"Yes. But, i'm too worried about now. something seems off."

"Yes. It does. Wonder what it is."

DB's eyes went wide and his whole body went stiff. He whispered, "Diablo!"

"What did you say?"

"Diablo!"

"Isn't that-"

"Spanish for Devil. Yes. He is evil and has an unexplainable Spanish accent and speaks some Spanish. Ergo, Diablo. He is an evil version of me."

"Si."

They both turned to see Diablo, which was the penguin that met Angie. His feathers were darker than most others. His feathers were slightly messed up. He also had two tufts of feathers that looked like horns. His eyes were the same color as DB's and he was the same height, if you took of the two tufts of feathers. DB went into a fighting stance. "What do you want!?"

"you want to know, then follow me." Diablo took off.

"We gotta follow him."

"What about the others?" DB put a sign down pointing in the direction they went. "Okay." The two then went after him, not noticing a figure picking the sign up.

It spoke, saying, "They left the sign, like you thought they would." It was a vulture that was missing an eye and had a scar of thirteen on the opposite cheek. He smiled evily. But, it lasted on;y a short time, as he was soon wrapped up by a grappling hook. "What the-"

"Rico, nap time for the vulture." Rico then knocked him out. "Now, let's follow where they went." The four went after where Diablo, DB, and Striker had gone.

**Park**

Diablo kept a lead over the other two. DB looked over at Striker. They both smiled and nodded. They went through a portal and fell right on top of Diablo. "Looks like you've lost some skills, old timer."

Diablo just chuckled. "What is he laughing about?"

DB shrugged. "Remember a year back?" DB's eyes went wide. "Si. Just like that." DB was then slammed into by Avenger. (read the previous one to find him)

"Well, nice to see you again." DB then kicked him off. "Striker. Please take out the trash."

"gladly." Striker then tackled Avenger and the two badgers rolled off, fighting.

"Now, it's just you me, Traitor, and Mastermind."

"No. Traitor stayed behind to take care of the penguins. Mastermind is here."

DB is then takcled by a falcon. "Well, there he is."

"Yes. We will now destroy you."

"All because of me!" DB turned to see Angie with a gun.

"Hm. Don't take no too easily, do you? Well, you did try to force me to be your boyfriend."

"Wait, how do you remember?"

"Held my breath."

"No matter. I'll still kill you."

"no you won't!" The penguins then jumped down.

"how did you defeat Traitor!?"

"Well, Skipper and Rico together could beat him if they worked together. Private and Kowalski could possibly beat Mastermind if they worked together."

"Hey! i'm not that weak!"

"Yes you are, Mastermind."

"Hey!" Kowalski and Private were both insulted by what DB had said.

"What? You two are the weakest members of the team. Rico and Skipper can easily beat gorrillas head on, but you two can't." Rico and Skipper smiled proudly. "Don't get too proud, Now, I'll go after Diablo. Skipper and Rico..." He trailed off, before saying, "GETOUTOFTHEWAYOFTHATARROW!" they caught what he said and barely dodged the arrow. "Okay. you two will go after Traitor. Kowalski and Private, go after Mastermind. I'll have to take on Diablo and Angie, even though I can't beat them both."

"You won't have to!" Marlene then came swinging in on a vine and hit Angie.

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." DB then lept at Diablo. Diablo pulled out a katana and DB pulled out his whip.

"I thought you would use your katana, like always."

"Well, I just love this weapon. now, let's just see how we do." DB shot his whip at Diablo, who just dodged it. He charged at DB with his katana. DB pulled the whip up to block the blade.

"That can't help you, you know."

"Yes. It. Can!" He then flung the loose end and it caught in Diablo's arm. He flinched, but didn't let up. DB then pulled the chain, ripping his skin. diablo jumped back, holding his flipper. He then said some not-to-pretty words in both English and Spanish. "I'm gonna have to wash your mouth out with soap." Everyone stopped their fights to look at DB. Traitor was using his katna to block Rico's chainsaw and had a foot up, about to kick Skipper. Private had a flipper at Mastermind's gut and Kowalski was ducking under one of Mastermind's wings. Angie had Marlene on the ground and was holding one of her arms. Striker and Avenger were too far away to hear what was going on. DB looked around at everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You are really making jokes at a time like this?"

"Ya. It's one of my specialties. Making jokes at inapropriate times. Why do you ask, Skipper?"

"Because this is not the time to make jokes."

"That's why it's a specialty for 'inapropriate times'. Wouldn't have that in there unless it was an inapropriate time. Duh." diablo lunged at DB, making him flip over. Everoyne then got back to fighting. DB and Diablo were even. "Why do we keep going through this same thing? We always know that neither one of us will win unless we get help form someone else on our side." DB flipped backwards, dodging a punch from Diablo.

"Si. We also know that the loser wil just leave through a portal."

"Actually, I won't leave until I know I won't win and will lose."

"Si. But, still you leave."

Diablo was then hit by another penguin that was only slightly taller than DB, but still shorter than Kowalski. "Why did you start the party without me?"

"You weren't here, and di you just tell a joke?"

"Ya. Why, I don't know."

"Well, help Marlene. She's having trouble with an arctic mink."

"No i'm not."

The three penguins turned to see Marlene sitting on top of Angie and their mouths dropped. They were brought out of their trance when Traitor was thrown down in front of them. "You guys gonna just stand there or get to fighting?"

DB turned to Skipper. "Go help Private and Kowalski." skipper and Rico went toward where they were fighting Mastermind. "Looks like you're at a major disadvantage."

"Si. We will meet again. I swear it!" Then, Diablo, Traitor, Mastermind, and Avenger(though they couldn't see it) left through portals.

"Well, Angie. Looks like you lose."

"He told me I would have my revenge!"

"Well, now you're just going to go through torture for what you've done."

Angie then pushed Marlene off and yelled, "NO!" She ran at DB and violently grabbed him and ran off in a random direction.

"Follow her!" The five penguins and otter started running after her. She soon lost them from just moving in a bunch of directions. "Great. We lost her. Where did she take DB?"

His question was answered by her being thrown against a tree and DB runningto hide behind the other penguins. He was shaking in fear. "What the? Why is he scared?"

"Most likely the greatest fear of his." Two heart-shaped shurukeins landed in the ground next to the penguins. "Yep."

Two female lemurs came down form the trees. "DB. We know you're there."

"GO AWAY!" His voice was filled with fear.

"Why is he scared of two female lemurs?"

"Um, one of them could easily beat DB in a fight. They are incredible fighters."

"girls? Being incredible fighters? Ya right." Skipper started to laugh, but he was soon stopped by one of the lemurs pinning him against a tree.

"Tried to warn ya." The lemur then threw Skipper back to the group. "We need to get rid of them. How they even got here, I have no idea."

The two leurs jumped into the tree without warning. "Why did they leave?" The penguin pointed behind them to show that DB was gone. "How did he-"

"When ever those two come here, he can move faster than normal." The penguin then chained Angie to a tree. "Now, let's go after them." They all followed the new guy, who seemed to know where to go. They eventually found the two lemurs cornering DB against a tree. "He's usually able to get away from them. I'll take care of them." He then opend a portal beneath the lemurs and they went through. "you okay, DB?"

"I am now. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Have you told them your name yet?"

"No. I'm also not staying long. just came in to give you this report on what's going on. Don't know why you can't just go home yourself."

"I told you it's personel."

"Okay. see ya around." The penguin then went through a portal.

"Who was that?"

"My second in command. He has great leadership skills, but bad diplomatic skills. Anyways, lets go get Angie."

"That ain't gonna happen. I found this note by a pile of chains." Striker was standing there holding a note. DB took it and read it.

"What does it say?"

"It says that she is going to another zoo, doesn't say which one, but I should watch my back. So, I'd say she's going to try to get revenge on me. When, who knows. Also, this isn't in the note, but I think Kowalski has gotten over Doris, finally." They all turned to Kowalski.

He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Not completley, but mostly."

"God job, soldier. how'd ya do it?"

"Well..." He trailed off.

DB smirked and said, "Could it have anything to do with you falling in love with her sister?"

Kowalski blushed a little. "Ya." He said it quietly, but they all heard it. "She also feels the same."

"Good job man."

"Thank you."

"Well, go to your woman."

"We'll all head back to the H.Q."

"i'll stay out here for a while."

"I'll stay with him."

"Alright. Just be back before lights out." The penguins and otter left. DB then hit a tree hard enough to make it fall when they were all gone.

"Wow. Angry."

"Ya. All because Blowhole's plan is working...SORRY, BUT I'M ALITTLE ANGRY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! FOR MORE REASON'S THAN ONE!" Striker just stared at him. He though he seen a spark-an actual spark of fire- in DB's eyes, but shrugged it off as just a trick of the light. "Alright. I'll continue with Skipper, then. I'll also get to work on finding Rico someone."

"So, the plan is to make them all fall in love?"

"Well, after that, break 'em up. But, if they are anything like me, instead of being too broken to fight, it will only fuel the fighting spirit in them, making them impossible to defeat. I'd say Private and Rico are the two most likely for it, though. They are as sensitive as me. Well, better get to work."

"Okay. Well, I won't get in your way. I know that he has your friend captured. It's okay." The two then walked slowly to the zoo, in complete silence.

**Well, this is over. As soon as this is posted, I'm going to put the poll up. Review please!**


End file.
